stephaniehofandomcom-20200213-history
Hubert Wu
Hubert Wu ( ; born 27 March 1990), is the first runner-up of season 2 of The Voice, champion of New Talent Singing Awards 2010, currently under TVB and Voice Entertainment as an actor and singer-songwriter. Career 1990-2011: Early life and beginning of career He studied in Lam Tin Methodist Primary School, Diocesan Boys' School, then promoted to Hang Seng School of Commerce, and furthered his degree studies in Hong Kong Polytechnic University (major in Management and Marketing) and graduated in 2013. In 2010, he entered the singing competition The Voice 2, and became the Most Improved contestant on the show, as well as winning the first runner-up of the competition. This led to him signing a manager's contract with Television Broadcast Limited HK (TVB). In the same year, he also represented Hong Kong in the 2010 TVB International Chinese New Talent Singing Championship, winning first place. In 2011, he represented Hong Kong to participate CMB Chin Chin Star Festival (Korea), where he won the bronze award. 2012-2013: Couple Getaway and The Butterfly Lovers On 6 February 2012, He signed a record deal with Stars Shine International and released his debut album on 14 September, entitled Couple Getaway. It topped the albums sales chart for the first week of its release. On 11 November, He held his first mini-concert 'NEWAY MUSIC LIVE X Hubert Wu Concert', with Hins Cheung as a guest act. At the same time, his album received gold certification. Later, he won the Best New Artist from Metro Hits Awards, RTHK Top 10 Gold Songs Awards and Jade Solid Gold Best Ten Music Awards Presentation. Due to the success of Couple Getaway, he had released Couple Getaway (Dual Edition Live +) in 2013. On 2 October 2013, he released his second full-length album, The Butterfly Lovers due to the commercial success of the soundtrack he sang for Karma Rider. As Stars Shine International went bankrupt, he signed the record deal with Voice Entertainment. 2014-2015: Knowing, Acting and Hosting In 2014, he had sung soundtracks for several television dramas. For example, singing a duet with Kate Tsui for The Ultimate Addiction and theme song for Rear Mirror. In July, he partnered with the 11 artists to host music show Jade Solid Gold and disclosed he would guest act as an accountant trainee in Young Charioteer. In 2015, he starred in Blue Veins as a vampire. He continued singing theme songs for TVB dramas, including a duet with Alfred Hui for the TV Drama, Eye in the Sky and collaborated with Alfred and Fred Cheng to sing the theme song for 2015 Miss Hong Kong Pageant. He also featured in the show, 12 music door. Escape and collaborated with different artists. In August, he released the lead single from the upcoming album, A Better Tomorrow. Later, in October, he released the tribute single, Knowing, charted at no.1 on iTunes Single Chart. His third album was finally released on 2 December, including the songs, A Better Tomorrow and Knowing. It topped the HMV album sales chart and iTunes albums chart. 2016-present: I Was Here, acting career, and hosting Let Me Let Go, song from the album Knowing had dominated the Jade Solid Gold Chart. On 28 February, he partnered with Alfred Hui and Jinny Ng hosted the reality show Toy Red Star Nuisance summer. In 2016, he had participated in the TV Drama, The Exorcist's Meter as Shigandang which was broadcast in 2017. He also have participated in the TV Drama, My Ages Apart as Henry which was broadcast from late 2017 to early 2018. In March 2017, he has released the single, Imperfect Me. In July, he released another single, Friend Zone. His upcoming album was released on 19 December 2017, containing the two lead singles, Imperfect Me and Friend Zone, entitled I Was Here . Discography *''Couple Getaway'' (2012) *''The Butterfly Lovers'' (2013) *''Knowing'' (2015) *''I Was Here'' (2017) Filmography External links References Category:1990 births Category:21st-century Chinese actors Category:21st-century Chinese singers Category:21st-century Hong Kong actors Category:21st-century Hong Kong singers Category:Cantopop singers Category:Hong Kong male singers Category:Living people